Jericho meets the Titans
by fencingfan
Summary: My version of how Jericho first met the Teen Titans. I know the title is so original : . soooo read and reveiw. This story has absolutely no romance... OF ANY KIND!


A/N Hi guys I've decided that the story that Jericho first met the Teen Titans when BB went to deliver his communicator is bogus so here's my idea of what might've happened. This is a kind of random story so if it sucks don't blame me it got to the point where I was just like arrggghh I don't care I'm not changing it soooo yeah have fun.

FYI _Italics=thoughts  
><em>THIS MEANS HE'S WRITING SOMETHING ON HIS YELLOW NOTEPAD  
>"This means that he's using sign language"<br>**This is for emphasis**

* * *

><p><em>I'm in the staaates agaaaaiiinnn! I'm tired but I'm at least in a country where I know the language, even if they don't know mine. <em>

Jericho walked over to the baggage claim smiling infectiously even though he'd been on a plane for 10 hours with a 3 hour long connection to Jump from Colorado. He was finally getting his guitar back after checking it almost 12 hours ago. Jump city international airport was busy today and Jericho was being pushed all over the place. Still he continued with the flow of people listening to the relieved voices all around him. When the baggage carousel finally started up Jericho saw his guitar case slowly making it's way towards him he grabbed it but then noticed that it was too light to be his guitar case and saw on the side that had been facing away from him an orange and red label proclaimed in block letters PUNK ROCKET. Unsure whether this was a band name or not, Jericho prepared to set the case down when he noticed that a person with white hair and what looked like a prison jumpsuit on, take his black case that had a picture of a green eye on the part of the case which held the neck of his guitar. Alarmed Jericho raced towards this person and unable to say anything waved crazily to try and get this person's attention. The white haired guy ran towards the exit and Jericho pulled the strap of the guitar case over his shoulder, assuming that this belonged to the person who was unknowingly stealing his guitar. Racing towards the subway entrance near the airport the guy hopped the ticket takers and ran while a guard chased him. The guard, who was not very fast, lost him almost immediately Jericho ran over to the guard quickly writing in large letters on a yellow notepad. HE STOLE MY GUITAR I"LL GIVE YOU MONEY K? I NEED TO CHASE HIM. The guard nodded immediately (rather confusedly as well I might add) and Jericho shoved a five dollar bill in his face and ran to follow the white haired guy. The white haired guy rushed onto the train just as the doors closed. Though Jericho had ran as fast as he could around the corner he only caught the sight of the doors closing and the train pulling out of the station.

Dejected Jericho sat on the bench and in doing so was reminded of the PUNK ROCKET guitar case on his back. He thought a minute and then, deciding that it might help him find the guy who had unwittingly stolen his guitar, he opened it. In the case was an electric guitar that wasn't all that special looking. Pulling the guitar up a bit he reached for the compartment that was in the back of the case, it was meant for music, but if Jericho was lucky it might contain hotel information. In it were pictures of a T-shaped tower and a subway map to the coast on that map was also the T-shaped tower. Thinking this must be some sort of fancy theme hotel, Jericho put the papers and guitar back into the case. He waited for the Train to come and when it did he got on, making his way to the T-shaped tower.

* * *

><p>Punk Rocket opened his guitar case while looking out at the tower, he'd improved his guitar and wouldn't need amps to bring that tower down. First though he needed to fly over to that island of theirs. A scream of surprise erupted from Punk Rocket as he surveyed the dinosaur of a guitar that was in his case. He lifted it out as if his guitar might be hiding underneath it, it wasn't. Yelling in disgust, he suddenly realized a blond kid was racing toward him from the subway entrance. This kid was running towards him waving his arms and on his back was a guitar case. Then Punk Rocket realized that it was his case with the orange and red label on the back. Punk Rocket put the acoustic guitar back into it's case as the blond kid reached him and pulled out a notepad. <span>THAT'S MY GUITAR. I'VE GOT YOURS HERE I THINK. <span>"Dude you found it, nice. Wanna swap." THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING. {Insert sarcasm font here)"Umm kay."

After that weird exchange, Jericho and Punk Rocket swapped guitars. Both opened their cases immediately and made sure their guitars weren't damaged. Punk Rocket pulled out his guitar and putting the setting to zero he strummed towards the tower. Even at zero the blast was enough to create a ten foot wave moving out into the bay. Jericho was too absorbed in his guitar to notice this, and he was now tuning it. Looking up at the guy who'd accidentally stolen his guitar, Jericho noticed that the guy was throwing his guitar into the air and that once in the air the guitar stayed there. Taken only slightly aback, Jericho also noticed when Punk Rocket jumped on top of his guitar and yelled, "I'll finally get the Teen Titans for putting me behind bars!" Biting his lip in indecision Jericho faced towards the tower in the bay as Punk Rocket landed and literally tore a hole in the tower with the shock waves from his guitar. Jericho let loose a silent sigh and raced towards the ferry.

* * *

><p>Starfire was having a most marvelous day, Beast Boy was working at the store of meat, Robin was playing video games with Cyborg and Raven was as usual nowhere to be found. It was a glorious day, that is until Punk Rocket decided to attack the tower. Robin jumped up from the video games he was playing and raced towards the bottom of the tower. Starfire followed him and so did Cyborg, Raven appeared moments later in a cloud of black. As the Titans fought Punk Rocket he kept yelling about getting revenge on them for putting him in jail, the Titans couldn't really pay attention to him though because they were losing rather badly.<p>

As Raven tried to teleport Punk Rocket's guitar out from under him, he played on level two and Raven was slammed into the wall of the tower. Cyborg was malfunctioning due to the sound waves and was also down. Starfire and Robin were the only people standing by this time but they also weren't doing very well. Robin was trying to throw a bird-a-rang towards Punk Rocket but every time he tried the projectile was sent back his way, the same thing was also happening to Starfire who was now suffering under a barrage of her own star-bolts.

Jericho could see a couple of people fight the person who owned the electric guitar, and he gave another silent sigh as the ferry driver said. "We're at Titan's Tower kid." Pulling out his notepad for what seemed the hundredth time today Jericho wrote, THANK YOU FOR BRINGING ME HERE. "No problem kid, I'll always help someone who helps the Titans, they're good kids." Jericho flashed a wry smile at the man and nodded. He had asked the man to watch his backpack while he helped the Titans so he would see the ferry driver later. Hopping off the side of the ferry he landed lightly on the ground and took off running towards the fight. When he was nearer to the fight he stopped put down his guitar case, opened it, and pulled out a collapsible bow staff from behind his guitar. Closing the case and leaving it where he'd put it, he continued towards the battle.

Looking around there were two people who were knocked out or at least otherwise occupied. A large metal man was sparking a lot and a purple and gray woman wearing a cape was knocked out. A girl with pink hair was trying to fly towards the electric guitar guy, and a black haired caped guy was trying to sneak up on him. Which didn't work because a second later the guy, whose name was evidently Punk Rocket by the way he was screaming it almost loud enough to be heard over his guitar, turned around and blasted him point blank with a wave of sound. At that moment the the pink haired flying girl's eyes glowed green as she screamed "ROBIN!" and tried to hit Punk Rocket with green laser blasts. Turning around immediately, Punk Rocket hit a power chord, and the sound wave slammed into Starfire sending her even higher into the air. Punk Rocket grinned and surveyed his work, then noticed that Jericho was silently running towards him with a bow staff. "Oh so I guess notepad boy is gonna try and take me down." He said laughing spitefully. Jericho just ran forwards not looking down at the rubble (which was leading to tripping a lot) but at Punk Rocket, searching for eye contact. Then right before Punk Rocket was about to strum his guitar, he looked up sneering and -_**CONTACT-. **_

* * *

><p>When Starfire returned from the upper atmosphere it was to see a strange sight Punk Rocket was delicately picking his way through the rubble while shouting. "Get out of my mind you -<em>beeeeeeeeeeppp- <em>I will beat you up when you get out of here!" and other things like that. The rest of the Titans were finally waking up and were regarding Punk Rocket with suspicion. Suddenly in the middle of screaming Punk Rocket's voice died. He also did something else unexpected, he reached down with his hand and offered it to Robin to help him up. Robin regarded Punk Rocket suspiciously and after a moment took the offered hand. Punk Rocket then said in a soft voice, "Hi, my name's Jericho. I have the power to possess people. I take it that I'm possessing a criminal." Robin just nodded with a dark expression. "Jericho" then continued and said, "You might want to detain him, I can't possess him forever. The things he's saying are also rather awful." Raven looked at him and saw an image of a blond kid, superimposed over Punk Rocket's visage. Raven while using her powers to tie Punk Rocket up said, "It's the truth someone is possessing Punk Rocket." Suddenly Punk Rocket started screaming, "You -_bleeeeeeeeeep- -bleeep- -blleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp- _are going to -_bleep-" _Or something like that, everyone was a bit preoccupied by the blond kid that had suddenly jumped out of Punk Rocket's body. Robin smiled now and said, "My name's Robin, and we're the Teen Titans. So what are you doing in Jump city?" Jericho smiled and pulled out a notepad and wrote on it. I'M STAYING HERE FOR A MONTH OR TWO. I TRAVEL A LOT, SO I'M JUST VISITING. Robin thought the notepad was odd, but he didn't say anything. He just said, "Would you like to stay with us during your visit here?" This time Jericho just smiled and shook his head. Then he started to pick his way carefully among the rubble, this time looking at where he was stepping. Jericho was intercepted on his way to his guitar by Starfire though, "Why have you declined our invitation new friend?" Jericho just shook his head again. In his mind Jericho was experiencing conflicting emotions. _I'm no hero, but that's what they think I am. If anything I'm a villain of the worst type. I do need somewhere to stay though. Ugh why did I come to Jump? I've been avoiding my true intent for this trip for too long. I came to see where __**HE**__ died, I don't like it but __**HE**__ is my dad. Even though I still don't forgive him, I don't think I can ever forgive him. _Jericho just continued to walk away unaware that the telepath of the group had heard all of his thoughts. Jericho put his bow staff away, then looked around then realized there was no way for him to get off this island. Putting his guitar case on his back he swore in his mind and mildly with his hands. Then he turned towards the Titans who were still staring at him. Smiling awkwardly Jericho signed, "Can anyone give me a ride?" He almost laughed at their expressions, they thought he had had a seizure or something. Jericho shook his head and pulled out his notepad, and ran back towards the totally confused Titans (except for Raven but Jericho doesn't know that.) Jericho wrote, I NEED A RIDE OFF THE ISLAND. They all just looked at him confused, then Raven spoke up an said, "I'll give you a ride, where to?" Jericho looked at her and wrote on his notepad, I JUST NEED A RIDE OFF THE ISLAND. TO THE CITY. Raven looked at him and said, "No duh, but are you staying anywhere? Do you have a hotel?" Jericho was having enough of this he seemed like a complete idiot writing everything on a notepad. He also was having enough with dealing with these people. Jericho released a soundless sigh, and rubbed his temples. He looked at the still confused Titans and wrote, I CAN'T SPEAK. I CAN'T FLY EITHER, AND SWIMMING WILL GET MY GUITAR WET. SO WILL SOMEONE JUST GIVE ME A WAY OFF THIS ISLAND SO I CAN GO ABOUT MY BUSSINESS THEN LEAVE? Robin was shaken out of his stupor by this and he said, "If you're a fellow hero then it would be rude to not invite you to stay at the tower. Don't worry you can just stay here." Jericho angrily shook his head, he didn't want to stay here. He wanted to leave, looking at the heroes Jericho wondered which of them he should possess to just get of this island. They weren't actually being cruel though, they were just in his way. If Jericho attacked them just for being in his way, then he would be no better than **HIM**. So Jericho took a deep breath, smiled, and shook his head. He then wrote, NO THANK YOU I'D RATHER NOT STAY HERE. I'M STAYING WITH SOMEONE WHO KNOWS ASL*. THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK ME UP AT THE AIRPORT SO YOU CAN JUST DROP ME OFF THERE. The Titans looked at the notepad then Cyborg looked up and said something idiotic. "So you're deaf?" Jericho was even more annoyed now and he angrily signed, "Do I look deaf? Would I be able to hear you if I was deaf? No you idiot I'm not deaf I just don't like talking to idiots who can't figure things out for themselves." Jericho thought that none of the Titans understood sign language, (he signed before, but the Titans didn't know that it was sign language) sadly Jericho was wrong. Robin knew sign language, as well as French, Spanish and Japanese, so he understood. Raven couldn't read sign language, but she could read his mind. Sadly Cyborg knew most languages, and he took offense to Jericho's words. "What else was I supposed to think! You were staying with someone who knows ASL! If you're not deaf what else could you be a sign language enthusiast!" Jericho signed angrily back at Cyborg, "I'm mute you idiot! And it's a touchy subject for me! And I just saved your butts! And nobody will give me a ride off this god forsaken island!" Jericho was pissed he really just wanted to help them because he felt responsible for giving Punk Rocket his guitar back. Now he just wanted to leave, and they wouldn't let him! Jericho's good mood was ruined. Despite this Jericho took a deep breath and calmed down. These people, however misguided and annoying, were trying to help. Jericho smiled again and signed, "Sorry but it's been a long day, and I don't want to stay here. Could someone just give me a ride back to the mainland?" Cyborg huffed a moment and then he said, "I'll bring you back there in the T-Car just let me go get it." Jericho smiled and nodded and then signed, "Sorry for the insults, but it's really annoying when people ask if you're deaf when they are speaking out loud to you. And I got enough of that for a lifetime on the flight here." Cyborg also calmed down and said on his way to the garage, "I know how you feel." So the gigantic misunderstanding was taken care of and Jericho was taken off the island and dropped off at the airport. From time to time Jericho sent the Titans a postcard (Cyborg insisted despite the massive misunderstanding they became friends on the way to the airport in the T-Car) and that's how they found him to give him the communicator.

**_A/N IDK where the ending came from. ah well I actually finished this story so that's great I always appreciate reviews so review if you can. :)_**


End file.
